


Three's Company

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Button Licking, Belly button kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Innocent Tyler Joseph, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Religious! Tyler, Sex dice, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Josh, Virginity, churchboy! Tyler, joshler - Freeform, virgin tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: “Oh what are you guys playing?” Tyler asks, noticing the sex dice on the floor.“A game.” Josh answers hastily, getting annoyed with his roommate.“Oh cool can I play?” Tyler asks naively, causing you and Josh to exchange a look; it’s clear you both have the same idea.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning may seem slightly dub-con but I PROMISE there will be full consent before anything major happens once Tyler realizes what he got himself into. I will NEVER write full dub-con. Also i'm currently working on a part 2 to this.

You and Josh have been dating for roughly six months, but you’ve yet to meet his roommate, Tyler. Most of your date nights end up back at your place since you live alone and can have your privacy there. You’ve been to Josh’s apartment before, but only on Sundays when Tyler’s busy with church activities, or on Wednesday nights, like tonight, when he’s usually at bible study.  
  
On a whim, you and Josh pick up some sex dice at a local sex shop after your dinner date, and neither of you can wait to get back to his place and have some time alone with the place to yourselves.   
  
The sexual tension is high on the ride home and continues as you make your way up the apartment stairs, tripping over yourselves as your mouths crash and hands roam each other’s bodies.   
  
“Tyler!?” Josh questions in surprise, breaking the kisses when he opens the door. Tyler is sitting in an oversized armchair by the window, legs curled underneath him as he reads from his leather-bound bible. “I thought you had Bible study tonight?” Josh continues.   
  
“I did, but it got postponed because the pastor is sick,” he says without lifting his head, deeply immersed in the passage he’s reading.   
  
“Ok, well, we’re just gonna be in my room, then,” Josh states, hoping Tyler catches on and doesn’t bother the two of you.   
  
“We’re?” Tyler questions, keeping his place with his finger and looking up. “Oh, s-sorry. Forgive me for being rude, I-I didn’t realize we had a guest,” he apologizes, shifting his feet out from under him to stand.   
  
“Tyler, this is my girlfriend, Y/N. I know you’ve heard me talk about her before. I guess it’s time you two met anyway," Josh says, introducing you to Tyler.   
  
“N-nice to m-meet you, Y/N,” Tyler stutters nervously, extending his hand to you. You grasp his clammy hand, giving it a firm shake.   
  
“So, like I said, we’ll be in my room, Tyler,” Josh emphasizes again, hooking his hand around your waist and pulling you towards his room. You flash a friendly smile to Tyler and a quick wave bye. Tyler waves back slowly with an expressionless gaze.   
  
“Wait, was he seriously reading the Bible… like, for fun?” you say, pointing behind you to the now closed door inside Josh’s room.   
  
“Yup!” Josh answers, taking a seat on his bed. “That’s his idea of fun. It’s all he does; he’s either reading the Bible, playing his Ukulele, his keyboard, or goofing around on Mario Kart,” he continues as he rips open the packaging of the sex dice.   
  
“Josh, you need to get that boy out of the house, be his wingman or something. Get him laid; I mean, I’m assuming he’s a virgin?”  you ramble.   
  
“Uh, ya think?” Josh chuckles. “Poor thing. He’s a cutie though,” he adds, rolling the dice around in his palm, causing you to raise an eyebrow at his admittance.  "What? Come on, you know I’m bi… Anyway, you wanna play with the sex dice or not?” he asks impatiently, a smirk spreading on his lips.   
  
“Of course, baby,” you smile. “But they’re not gonna roll well on the bed. Come down here on the floor,” you suggest, lowering yourself to sit on his bedroom floor and patting the spot next to you. Josh rolls first, but you’re not even two rolls in, most of the actions innocent so far, when suddenly the door flings open.   
  
“Hey, Josh, you wanna play Mario Kart?”  Tyler asks nonchalantly like he didn’t just barge into Josh’s room without knocking.   
  
“Tyler, remember when I told you we,” he says, pointing back and forth between you and himself, "were gonna be in my room?" Josh says with a hint of suggestion in his voice.   
  
“Ummm, yeah…” Tyler answers as he twirls his brunette locks, clearly not getting it. “Oh, what are you guys playing?” he asks, noticing the dice on the floor.   
  
“A game,” Josh answers hastily, getting annoyed with his roommate.   
  
“Oh cool, can I play?” Tyler asks naively, causing you and Josh to exchange a look. It’s clear you both have the same idea.   
  
“Sure,” you smirk, again patting a spot next to you. “Ok, so here’s how this is gonna work: this game typically isn’t made for three players, so round one, you and I will pair up, Tyler. Then round two, Josh and I will pair up, and round three will be you and Josh,” you say, speaking to Tyler. “I’ll roll first.” You grasp the dice from the floor, shaking them between your clasped hand and opening them to spill out the dice. “Lick/Ear,” you say, reading the dice and shifting your body onto your hands and knees, inching closer to Tyler. You trail your tongue seductively along the shell of his ear, getting carried away and placing a light nibble on the soft part of his earlobe.   
  
“S-stop, that tickles,” Tyler squeals, moving his head away from you.   
  
“Hey, you wanted to play,” you tease. “Okay, Tyler, your turn,” you say, handing him the dice.   
  
“Ummm, kiss/lips,” he reads aloud after his roll. He scoots closer to you placing a quick, chaste peck on your lips, and returns to his original spot with blushed cheeks.   
  
“Ooooh! Tyler’s first kiss,” Josh teases in a sing-song voice.   
  
“Shut up, Josh!” Tyler retorts, turning redder by the second.   
  
Josh takes his turn rolling the dice next. “Mmmm suck/breast, now we’re getting somewhere,” Josh smirks. Tyler’s eyes go wide as Josh pulls your breast from your low-cut shirt, grabbing it roughly as he sucks on your nipple. You tip your head back, letting out a low moan as Josh gets into it, now teasing the bud of your nipple with his tongue. Your eyes dart to Tyler to gauge his reaction, and he quickly clasps his hands over the growing bulge in his jeans.   
  
“W-what kind of game i-is th-this?” Tyler stammers nervously as Josh pulls his mouth from you.   
  
“It’s a sex game, Tyler. These are sex dice,” you laugh, eyeing the tent in his pants he’s so desperately trying to hide.   
  
“ I-I’ve never had sex,” he confesses, shifting anxiously, his hands still firmly in his lap.   
  
“Ya don’t say!” you retort sarcastically, nodding your head down to point out the fact that he’s been absent-mindedly palming himself.   
  
“Frick! I’m sorry!” he blurts out, embarrassed, quickly flinging his hands to his side, only to immediately bring them back to cover his obvious erection.   
  
“Tyler, it’s ok to be turned on. That’s kind of the point of this game, but you don’t have to play if you’re uncomfortable,” you reassure him.   
  
“No… I-I-I want to play,” he gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.   
  
Josh gives Tyler an encouraging smile as he hands you the dice. “Your turn babe.”   
  
“Ooooh, Lick/Navel!” you say excitedly. “You know I think that belly button of yours is one of the sexiest things about you. Bring your ass over here,” you demand, beckoning him with a finger.

 

Josh obliges, shuffling over to you on his knees and lifting his shirt. You dip your head, your tongue darting out between your parted lips to trace along the perfect swirl of Josh’s navel. You circle the pattern again and again, your saliva filling the small, shallow crater in his abdomen before withdrawing your mouth back and ending with a kiss to the round, knotted, depression.

 

“Alright, round three, you and Josh,” you say, biting your lip as you hand the dice to Tyler, your fingers grazing his sweaty palm.  
  
“It- it says s-suck/below waist, but-but that’s homosexual. That’s a sin,” Tyler rambles, flustered after his roll.   
  
“We can stop playing anytime you want, Tyler, but don’t lie to yourself. I see the way you look at me when I get out of the shower with only a towel around my waist, the way you scurry into your room to do God knows what while you think about me. Isn’t that true Tyler?” Josh taunts, causing Tyler to draw in a sharp breath and shake his head in agreement.

 

Tyler exhales, making his way over to Josh and fumbling with the buckle of Josh’s belt. He reaches into his roommate's boxers, pulling out his semi-hard dick, and runs a clammy hand up and down its length until Josh is fully hard. Tyler lowers his head to wrap his inexperienced lips around the head of Josh’s member and begins to suck.

 

“Yeah, just like that, Tyler,” Josh encourages. “Mmmm, ya know, for the record, ‘below the waist’ could have been anything: my thigh, my knee, hell, even my toe, but your mind just went straight to my dick didn’t it?” Josh teases, softly stroking the slightly younger boy's hair as the elder leans back with one hand for support to watch. Tyler hums lowly, agreeing in response. The vibrations drive Josh wild. “Mmmm fuck, Ty! Guess you’re not as innocent as I thought."  
  
You watch as Tyler palms himself while he sucks off your boyfriend, and you can’t help but notice you’ve been rubbing yourself too. You motion to Josh to change the position so you can straddle Tyler. He obliges, shifting onto his knees and pushing Tyler down into a similar position that mimics the one he was just in: laying down, his upper body propped up with one hand, as he bobs over Josh’s length.  You straddle Tyler, your black skirt fanned out over his thighs as you grind your clit against his clothed erection. Tyler moans around Josh’s length with every roll of your hips, bringing Josh closer and closer to the edge.   
  
“Can I?” you ask, tugging at Tyler’s belt.   
  
“Please!” he begs, removing Josh from his mouth only long enough to answer. In an instant, your panties are off and you're pushing Tyler’s pants and boxers down his thighs. Leaning forward, you place wet kisses along Tyler’s neck as you line him up with your entrance. As you sink down onto his length, you can feel the muscles in his neck working under your kisses as he hallows his cheeks sucking Josh. A muffled moan escapes Tyler’s mouth, his body taken over by the pleasure of the new sensation.   
  
“God, keep it up, Ty, and I’m gonna be cumming down that pretty little throat of yours,” Josh moans out between gritted teeth. Tyler needily bucks his hips up in response, perfectly hitting your g-spot.   
  
“Oh, fuck, Tyler, right there!” you whine, bouncing on his dick and causing Tyler to repeat the action. “Fuck! You feel so good.” You lean in to breathe in his ear as you raise and lower your hips, the sound of slapping skin echoing throughout the room.   
  
“I’m… gonna… fr-fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Tyler pauses giving Josh head and lifts his hips up off the floor, pushing deep into you, his cock throbbing as he spills inside of you. The sensation of the virgin’s warm cum setting off your own orgasm, you and Tyler now a pleasure-stricken mess.   
  
“Fuck, you two look so wrecked; it’s so fucking hott,” Josh moans, replacing Tyler’s limp hand with his own, pumping himself a few times before spurts of cum land in generous amounts across Tyler’s lips and face.

 

“I say next time you let me fuck you,” Josh huffs with a smirk.  
  
Tyler swipes the cum from his lips with his tongue before answering.

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://ohfrickfanfic.tumblr.com//). Come say hi!


End file.
